


To make a Pure Love work in a Dirty Way

by Kaissbitch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaissbitch/pseuds/Kaissbitch
Summary: Follow me, don't be such a holy fool/ Follow me, I need something sacred from you / Together we'll both find a way / To make a pure love work in a dirty way





	To make a Pure Love work in a Dirty Way

**Author's Note:**

> An AFF repost from lightyears old *^^

They were curled into each other, Jongin on his knees so he could move in and out properly, his head on Kyungsoo's chest, just below his collarbones with little hairs prickling his nose. Whenever he wasn't too busy panting he'd press a kiss against the skin, near his heart. Kyungsoo had his spread legs on either side of Jongin, the muscles of his stomach and thighs flexing a bit so he could slightly move with the thrusts, but mostly he was just letting Jongin take care of him.

  
The pace wasn't too rough but they weren't having slow sex either. It was left in the middle, their skin coming together harsh enough to make a soft slapping sound, but never to hurt. Their bodies were close, but not glued together. If there was any way to describe it, it felt deep. And nice. Too nice, actually. Kyungsoo was panting loudly, his body fallen back in the sweat drenched sheets, neck arched too and his pink lips in an 'o' as he gulped in air so frantically it sounded like moaning.

  
Jongin felt a hand going through his sweaty hair to get his attention, bodies entwined enough to feel muscles shifting when Kyungsoo moved close enough to breathe a 'Jongin-' into his ear.

'I'm gonna – I can't-' Kyungsoo fell back into the pillows, and Jongin could feel his back arch as he got out a '–can't last,' the movement of his chest raising Jongin a bit as well.  
Jongin murmured a 'don't worry' craning his neck to kiss the words into a collarbone; then he sat up, pulled out and clumsily moved him around with shaky hands, 'till the both of them were sitting the same way, on their knees, Kyungsoo in front of Jongin and both facing the wall.

Jongin dropped his head inbetween his shoulder blades, giving Kyungsoo time to calm down, waiting for the hitch in his breath to subside. Kyungsoo sat with his legs spread wide, starting to feel the cold now that he wasn't so close to Jongin. For now he had to settle for the feeling of his hair tickling his back and of his bony knee poking his butt, and the fact that he could hear Jongin jerk off behind him, his irregular breath hot on his back, which had gone cold with sweat.

Jongin knew his body well enough to know when the prickling in his thighs would simmer down, and that was the moment he chose to swing an arm around his waist and pull him closer, sliding Kyungsoo's spread legs over his own until he had him in his lap.

Kyungsoo sagged into his warm chest as Jongin lowered him down again, letting his head fall back as Jongin kneaded his strained thigh, coaxing him to relax. He was sitting too high to rest his head on Jongin's shoulder and the slightly uncomfortable angle made his neck arch and his mouth hang open wider, lips wet and eyes nearly closed.  
He let out a soft groan as Jongin moved up again, taking his time to feel it and let Kyungsoo feel, making sure he had sunken down as far as he could go and he'd reached that spot before he jerked his hips, rubbing up against Kyungsoo's prostate. Then he'd slide down again, letting the head stretch him open, nostrils flaring as he slowly built up to that same pleasant, inbetween pace as before.

He lightly stroked the elder's balls with two fingers, making Kyungsoo squeeze his eyes, and then moved his hand down to where they were connected, his palm pushing slightly against his dick on the way. With his mouth open in concentration, Jongin felt up the stretched skin. He felt his cock pulse at how soft it felt, how wide Kyungsoo was stretched out to take his dick. He let his two fingers rest at the sides of his hole and felt the effect it had on his body everytime he pushed his cock up, harder now because he was getting there, his other arm still firmly around Kyungsoo's waist to keep him still.

Kyungsoo's breath had picked up again, and he was nearly wheezing at the feel of the teasing, testing fingers prodding skin that was so, so sensitive. The younger's fingers moved closer until they felt his own cock, and he tightened the grip of his arm to drive it in as far as it could go and grind there, his mouth mushed against Kyungsoo's neck and his eyes dark as he yanked him down a few times.

'Baby, hurry' Kyungsoo wheezed out, feeling himself stand so close at the edge, his body pulled tight with tension from the pent up touches, that had all come together to this point and got him ready to jump but Jongin just had to hurry up and pound his ass.

He managed to lift his head for a sloppy kiss on Jongin's cheek, breathing a 'I want to come with you,' before the panting took over again and his head dropped back into the air when Jongin pulled his hand out from inbetween them, and instead wrapped it around his thigh to get him in the proper place before thrusting up faster, starting the race to the end. He felt every flex in the muscles of those perfect thighs, that he always made sure to kiss and touch an extra time. Kyungsoo's thighs and the way they melted into his curvy ass was perhaps Jongin's favourite part of his body, and there was no sight he loved more than the sight of those thighs tensing up as Kyungsoo spread his legs even wider, to drop his ass down on Jongin's cock hard in the final throes, making him drill deep and hit that spot right as he came, white come spurting over his flushed red cock and the tightened abs of his stomach, sweat gathered in the dips between his hips and thighs and come dripping down tight balls.

Jongin missed some of the sight though, when he felt Kyungsoo's tight little ass pulse around his cock and clamp down erratically, and his own orgasm hit him as well. He breathed out a hitched 'Ah!' as he buried his face in his lover's shoulder, his arms shaking and legs feeling numb as he pushed up weakly, Kyungsoo slamming down on him with much more power to finish him off properly, a hand grabbing onto the hair on top of his head in a gesture that was both soothing and aggressive.

Kyungsoo let out a gasp, the tension only slowly seeping out of his legs and his panting hardly slowing. Jongin's head was inbetween his shoulder blades again, hunched in his back, trying to catch his breath as the hold on his waist slacked, hand sliding down to rest against Kyungsoo's now soft dick, on his stomach, getting sticky in his come.  
When Kyungsoo felt he had gathered enough courage to move a single muscle in his body he turned around, pushing Jongin down in the sheets and unceremoniously flopping on top of him, immediately spent again. He wrapped tired arms around Jongin's neck as he comfortably rested his face in the crook, sighing contentedly at the feeling of Jongin's cum irregularly seeping out of his ass, covering Jongin's thigh as his own made a mess on his stomach and it mingled on the sheets.

Mingling together like our hearts, Jongin thought in a slight delirium as he struggled to pull a blanket over Kyungsoo's bum. But he kept quiet because Kyungsoo would probably slap him if he said that.


End file.
